


Your name

by meyeonii



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyeonii/pseuds/meyeonii
Summary: Yeonjun tidak mengira kedatangannya ke sekolah Yerim, sepupunya malah membawanya ke sebuah masalah.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 8
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Your name

**Author's Note:**

> #yeonbinficfest2021

Yeonjun mengetuk meja, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang tengah melanda dirinya kini. Kesalahan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya membuat Yeonjun harus mendatangi sekolah Yerim, membawa buku tugas yang ditinggalkannya di rumah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dimana gerbang sekolahnya pasti sudah tertutup rapat.

Ah siapa peduli, toh setelah memberikan buku ini pada sepupunya Yeonjun akan pergi membolos, entah ke café internet atau ke tempat game center. Yang pasti Yeonjun tidak akan Kembali ke rumah di waktu sepagi ini.  
Yerim berlari menghampiri Yeonjun yang sudah terlihat bosan di pos satpam sekolah untuk menunggunya.

“Lama ya? Maaf ya.”

“Keburu lumer ini gue nungguin lu doang sampe kepanasan.”

“Yee, lebay. Mana buku gue.”

Yeonjun membuka tasnya lalu memberikan buku milik sepupunya tersebut.

“Makasih.”

“Makasih doang, beliin gue jajanan dong. Laper nih gue belom sarapan gara-gara lu.”

“Ihh, gila lu. Udah jam segini bukannya ke sekolah juga.”

“Gara-gara siapa gue telat emangnya?”

Yerim mendecih mendengar kalimat tersebut, ya memang sih dia yang menyebabkan Yeonjun akhirnya terlambat, tapi sepupunya ini sudah terlalu sering membolos, bisa-bisa dia kena skors kan.

“Gue harus ngumpulin tugas dulu, lu duluan aja ke kantin.”

Yerim langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut meninggalkan Yeonjun yang sudah kesal setengah mati.  
Dasar perempuan, suka bertindak seenaknya saja. Bertingkah imut saat membutuhkan tapi langsung berubah arogan saat sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Yeonjun tidak henti-hentinya merutuki sepupu cantiknya. Pasalnya ia tidak tau dimana letak kantin sekolah sepupunya itu.  
Peduli setan lah, Yeonjun akan menelusuri sekolah ini demi menemukan kantin. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

“Woy yang di koridor, berenti.”

Yeonjun memberhentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan tersebut, ia tidak yakin teriakan itu di tujukan padanya atau tidak, tapi tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang tengah berjalan di koridor ini.

“Siapa nama lu?”

Seorang laki-laki berhenti tepat di hadapan Yeonjun, tatapannya terlihat mengintimidasi.

“Gue Yeonjun.”

“Lo gak liat sekarang jam berapa?”

Yeonjun mengerutkan kening, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Jangan bilang kalau laki-laki itu mengira Yeonjun salah satu murid sekolah ini?

“Ditanya malah diem aja, sekarang ikut gue ke ruang osis.”

“Tunggu, lo salah orang bro.”

Soobin menyugar surainya, lalu menarik tangan Yeonjun untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang osis.

“Sekarang lu rapihin ruangan ini.” Titah Soobin. 

“Enak aja, gak maul ah gue. Lu aja sana rapihin sendiri.”

Yeonjun berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti karna di tahan oleh Soobin.

“Berani-beraninya ya lu, udah dateng telat, sekarang ngebantah.”

Yeonjun menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Soobin.

“Gue udah bilang lu salah orang ya, gue bukan anak sini.”

“Masih aja ngelak.”

“Gue tunjukin kartu identitas gue.”

Yeonjun merogoh saku celananya, mencari dompet tempat ia menyimpan kartu identitas tapi tidak ada. Beralih membuka tas nya lalu mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak juga menemukan dompet miliknya. Sialan, jangan bilang dompetnya tertinggal di rumah.

“Mana kartu identitasnya? Gak bisa nemuin?”

Yeonjun menghela nafasnya kasar, melempar tas nya kearah Soobin yang dengan mudahnya di tangkap oleh laki-laki itu.

“Gak usah ngelak lagi deh lu, cepet rapihin ruangannya.”

“Gue. Gak. Sudi.”

“Ya kalo lu ga mau, lu gak akan gue izinin buat keluar dari ruangan ini.”

“Gak waras lo, minggir. Balikin tas gue.”

Soobin menghindar saat Yeonjun berusaha mengambil tas yang tadi ia lempar ke arahnya, mengangkat tinggi tangan yang membawa tas Yeonjun, agar laki-laki itu tidak bisa mengambilnya. Tidak habis akal, Yeonjun menarik dasi Soobin agar tubuhnya merunduk membuat jarak antara mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Wajah yang terlalu dekat membuat keduanya terkejut, dengan cepat Yeonjun merampas Kembali tas yang ada pada Soobin, lalu dengan segera ia berlari keluar.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Soobin, manis, batinnya. Sunggung menggemaskan sampai Soobin nyaris saja kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah dompet dari saku celana Soobin, dibuka dompet tersebut yang langsung menunjukkan kartu identitas seorang siswa, Choi Yeonjun dari SMA Nusantara.

“Sampai berjumpa Kembali nanti manis.”


End file.
